Comment pousser un démon à la folie
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Mini Fic Saison 7 : Cole, enfermé dans l'univers parallèle qui lui permet d'être témoin de la vie quotidienne des Charmed, résistera t il à la tentation de jouer les voyeurs ?
1. La salle de bain

**Auteur :** Luna Denree (Elle existe toujours !)

**Titre :** Comment pousser un démon à la folie

**Rating : **RRRRRRR ;) Puisque les NC-17 sont refusés... (on les appele MA maintenant, non ?)

**Genre : **Romance, un peu d'angst, un peu d'humour...

**Pairing : **Ça va dépendre des chapitres... Celui-ci est un Cole/Paige, mais je vous promet que ça ne dureras pas ! ;)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas à moi... bla bla bla... Je ne fais aucun argent avec cette fic... zzz...zzz...zzz... Quel dommage ;)

**Commentaires** : Cette fic débute sur l'interrogation suivante, suite au visionnement d'un épisode de la saison 7 en anglais : Que fait Cole, enfermé en fantôme chez les Halliwell, pour résister à la tentation de jouer les voyeurs ? Réponse : Rien du tout... ;)

**Un grand merci** à ma beta-reader **Tristary**, qui lit mes fics et ne se décourage jamais, malgré l'énorme amont de conchoncetées que j'écris de plus en plus ;) Celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle !

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 : **La salle de bain

La maison était inhabituellement silencieuse. Alors que le manoir Halliwell résonnait normalement de cris, de rires et d'explosions de toute sorte, le vide qui régnait au travers des divers étages n'était périodiquement empli que par le robinet qui fuyait. Ce bruit rendait Cole fou.

Depuis son emprisonnement dans la dimension qui le laissait témoin de la vie des trois soeurs sans pouvoir intervenir, le démon était emmuré dans un monde de perceptions éthérées. Punis par la Source, bannis par la lumière, rejeté par la mort elle-même, celui qui autrefois faisait régner la terreur sous le nom de Balthazar était à présent condamné à une demi-vie sans substance qui l'éloignait de tout ce qu'il avait autrefois aimé.

S'il avait été d'une autre nature, Cole se serait rebellé de façon à ce que nul n'ignore sa présence en ce plan d'existence. Mais le démon plusieurs fois centenaire savait trouver des avantages à sa condition. Bien que la vie lui parut morne lorsque les sorcières étaient absentes, les choses étaient bien différentes quand elles étaient au manoir...

"_Qui donc pourrait se plaindre d'avoir une exclusivité sur la vie privée des Charmed ?_", se demanda malicieusement l'ex-démon, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Confortablement installé sur le canapé, il attendait patiemment la venue d'un peu d'action en tentant de faire fi du robinet fuyant. Ses yeux dérivaient entre les magnifiques plantes suspendues et le lustre de la salle à manger au fonctionnement capricieux. Son ennui fut joyeusement balayé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- **Il y a quelqu'un ?**, dit Phoebe en déposant ses clefs sur le petit buffet du passage.

Elle ne vit pas Cole qui s'était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier, un petit sourire paisible aux lèvres, profitait de son statut incontesté de voyeur pour mater les longues et magnifiques jambes de la jeune femme, gambettes mises en valeur par sa mini-jupe noire et ses talons hauts.

"_Quelle femme !_", pensa-t-il en l'admirant de plus belle.

D'un mouvement de tête plein d'aisance, Phoebe rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. L'ex-démon envisagea un instant de la suivre puis y renonça. Il aurait amplement l'occasion de l'observer plus tard.

En effet, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur la benjamine de la famille. Exubérante comme toujours, Paige projeta ses chaussures à travers la pièce entière. Cole s'écarta rapidement de la trajectoire de l'une d'elles avant de se souvenir que la sandale l'aurait simplement traversée. Il était toujours aussi déséspérément immatériel.

- **Phoebe ? Tu es là ?**, cria-t-elle en grimpant à son tour les marches.

- **Je suis dans ma chambre !**, leur parvint la réponse étouffée de sa soeur.

- **Parfait ! Je vais me doucher ! Cet imbécile de Whitmore a échappé du café sur ma jupe. **

Haussant un sourcil, Cole retint un nouveau sourire malicieux. Quelle tête ferait Paige en apprenant qu'il adorait les regarder dans leur vie intime ? Elle serait furieuse, sans aucun doute... Souriant maintenant franchement, le démon se faufila dans la salle de bain à sa suite.

"_Ces filles doivent toutes avoir le corps de leur mère_", se dit-il en voyant dévoilé sous ses yeux la chair tendre de la Charmed.

Paige, presque nue, ouvrit le robinet. Les flots d'eau qui coulèrent en rugissant captèrent l'atention de l'ex-démon quelques secondes. La jeune femme retira ses derniers vêtements qui, d'ailleurs, ne cachaient pas grand-chose et entra dans le cabinet. Ele soupira en sentant ses muscles se détendre sous le jet chaud puissant. Cole, lui, soupira de frustration. S'il avait su qu'il serait soumis à une telle torture, il en aurait plus largement profité lorsqu'il le pouvait !

Condamné désormais à regarder uniquement, il ne s'en priva pas. Il suivit des yeux le trajet de la mousse sur sa peau nue et luisante. Il imagina ses mains frottant et effleurant, palpant et caressant. Il admira l'intimité de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci savonna son discret triangle noir. Il envia le filet d'eau qui s'insinua là où il en était à présent incapable.

Si bien que lorsqu'elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette moelleuse qu'elle avait suspendue au crochet de la porte, Cole se trouvait dans un intense état de frustration sexuelle qu'il était bien incapable de satisfaire.

"_Je ne devrais plus faire ça_", déplora-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son érection impossible à ignorer hormis pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le voir, ce qui signifiait finalement tout le monde sauf lui.

Passant outre cette bonne résolution, il observa Paige faire glisser sur elle-même les vêtements soyeux qu'elle avait choisit de porter. Dans un moment d'égarement, oubliant qu'il était impalpable, il tendit ses doigts vers elle. Comme toujours, ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de la jeune sorcière sans que celle-ci ne bronche, hormis un délicieux petit frisson qui traversait les gens lorsqu'il les touchait.

Cette expérience déroutante eut du moins le mérite de dessouffler son membre gorgé de sang. Il n'était jamais agréable de retrouver brusquement sa condition de fantôme...

Lorsque Paige quitta la salle de bain, la vapeur se déversa telle une avalanche dans le couloir. Dissimulé par sa condition particulière, l'ex-démon avait retrouvé sa posture habituelle, installé dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air mi-blasé mi-sournois sur le visage.

**À Suivre... **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Une chtite review ? Allez, allez !

Vous l'avez fait ?

Non ?

Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

**Ah ! Merci ! **


	2. La chambre à coucher

**Auteur** : Luna Denree

**Titre** : Comment pousser un démon à la folie

**Rating** : M, définitivement...

**Catégorie** : Romance, un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst...

**Pairing** : Ô joie pour vous tous, un Cole/Phoebe ! Mais tout comme pour le premier chapitre, ça ne dureras pas ! ;)

**Commentaires** : J'ai rarement terminé une fic si vite... hehe. Si vous êtes plus que UNE à me lire, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, réjouissez-vous, la fic est terminée et tapée ! Je n'attend que vos contributions généreuses de reviews... ;)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Charmed appartient aux créateurs de cette **merveilleuse série qui embellit notre vie** (!) et rien ne m'appartient (pourquoi mes disclaimers sont-ils toujours aussi nuls :p).

**Tristary** ! Comme tu es la seule à m'avoir envoyé une review, ce chapitre t'es dédié :p J'espère qu'il t'aura plu... Comme tu es également ma beta-reader, je sais de source sûre que c'est le dernier avant que tu ne commences à avoir mal au coeur... mdr ;)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapitre 2 : **La chambre à coucher

La dernière lampe ayant été soufflée, la seule source de lumière était la lueur spectrale de la lune. Blafarde, celle-ci nimbait ce qu'elle éclairait d'un halo intime, ambiance propice au romantisme. Phoebe, profondément endormie, était librement étendue sur son lit, sa chevelure étalée sur son oreiller en un voile soyeux. Confortablement installé sur son pouf, dans un coin, Cole était attentif au moindre de ses gestes.

Telle une déesse surprise dans un moment de solitude, la jeune femme reposait en toute innocence, sa joue duveteuse posée contre son bras replié. Le démon mourrait d'envie de la réveiller, de la toucher. Il devinait sans peine sous la toile légère ses petits mamelons dressés qu'il avait autrefois possédés. Sa nuisette légèrement relevée laissait entrevoir son ventre plat parfaitement bronzé. Ses jambes étaient une fois de plus mises en valeur par le tissus moulant qui recouvrait ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses. Ses petits pieds étaient cambrés dans une attitude à la fois sensuelle et ingénue.

"_Si seulement ce n'était que ça !_", se maudit-il.

Mais depuis quelques minutes, la demoiselle s'était mise à geindre.

D'abord intrigué, puis amusé, l'ex-démon s'était préparé à un réveil rapide. Jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait habitué à vivre des rêves érotiques au temps où il occupait sa couche.

"Peut-être était-elle mieux comblée à l'époque qu'elle ne l'est maintenant !", se dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Contrairement à ses attentes, la jeune sorcière était restée blottie dans les bras de Morphée, ce dernier lui faisant visiblement subir de délicieuses tortures, semblait-il. Cole était presque jaloux du dieu du sommeil qui la possédait entièrement chaque nuit. Surtout lorsqu'elle gémissait de cette façon.

- **Mmm...**, soupirait-elle de plus belle.

Au supplice, l'homme s'approcha de sa dulcinée. À vision d'oiseau, elle était plus belle, plus abandonnée encore qu'il ne le croyait possible. Ses lèvres rougies laissaient entrevoir le nacre perlé de ses dents parfaites. Ses joues, empourprées par le sommeil et le désir, étaient une tentation à laquelle il ne résistait que difficilement. Lorsque sa main libre se déplaça, effleurant son abdomen, il décida que ce serait suffisant. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau dressé comme une tour de pise qui demandait à être secouée par un tremblement de terre. Sa résolution définitive, il se détourna de cette vision d'Éden et se dirigea vers la porte.

- **Mmm... Cole... **

L'ex-démon sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. Le voyait-elle ? Mais non, la belle dormait toujours. Elle rêvait de lui, comprit-il rapidement. Était-ce possible après tant d'années ?

Rien ne pouvait plus le pousser à quitter la pièce. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien, sinon à le torturer un peu plus. Il jeta un regard désabusé vers son entrejambe. Il vivait là un animal qui aurait mérité une bonne correction.

Il revint vers le lit, troublé, puis s'installa confortablement sur l'édredon. Phoebe gémissait toujours, de plus en plus fortement, ses mains à présent en action sur son corps. Tanto ses doigts pinçaient cruellement ses tétons érigés, tanto elle prenait ses seins en coupe et les offraient, à peine cachés, au regard de son ancien amant en soufflant son nom d'une voix rauque de désir.

Celui-ci sentit le sang remonter à la fois dans sa tête et dans son membre inférieur. Cette fille aurait parfaitement mérité sa place à ses côtés comme Reine des Enfers.

"_Une vraie démone ! Même endormie elle sait me rendre fou..._", se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

- **Cole... Cole !**, cria-t-elle à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Incapable de se retenir devant ce débordement de vitalité, le démon se leva et plongea presque inconsciemment l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise. Celles de Phoebe, qui avaient atteint son intimité également, allaient et venaient en un rythme frénétique. Il ajusta son élan sur le sien. Respectivement tendus au point de rupture, elle sur son lit, lui devant elle, ils étaient si prêts qu'ils parvienrent au paroxysme final ensemble.

Le démon observa avec une vague de regret sa semence evanescente disparaître quelques secondes après sa libération alors que la sorcière ondulait telle une plante aquatique, froissant ses draps et criant une dernière fois son nom. Rêve insaisissable, il aurait souhaité que ce liquide blanc crémeux ne se perde pas dans l'air mais en elle. Il aurait voulu embrasser sa chaude bouche humide et celle, plus secrète, qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il aurait voulu être celui dont les mains, la langue et les dents l'auraient fait gémir et perdre le souffle, plutôt que d'avoir à faire reposer ses capacités sur un rêve érotique.

Plus frustré encore que lorsqu'il était entré, Cole quitta la chambre, alors que Phoebe retrouvait lentement son souffle dans la moiteur et la pénombre de sa chambre.

**À Suivre... **


	3. Le salon

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Comment pousser un démon à la folie**  
**

**Rating : **R pas encore assez dur pour appeler ça un NC-17 mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est de pire en pire...

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Pairing** : Leo/Piper, avec du voyeurisme de Cole... Vous commencez à être habitués, non ? ;)

**Commentaires** : Puisque FFnet interdit les réponses aux reviews, c'est ici que je vais les faire...** Tristary** ! Ma seule revieweuse ! Je sais bien que Leo est un peu étrange, mais tu as été avertie... C'est pour les besoins de la cause En ce qui concerne une autre fic sur Charmed... On verra. J'ai plusieurs projets en tête ces temps-ci ;) Et puis je vois pas d'autres lecteurs que toi... ils sont timides ? ;)

**Disclaimer** : Eh Zut... Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi (mais un jour je trouverai le moyen de les avoir... Muahahaha !)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : **Le salon

Le jour s'était levé tard, ce matin-là. La lumière était fade, passant difficilement à travers les nuages orageux qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel. L'humeur de la maison était également à l'orage. Tandis que les trois soeurs boudaient chacune de leur côté, Leo faisait de son mieux pour éviter la tempête qu'il sentait imminente. Installé dans le fauteuil sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, Cole se divertissait de sa nuit blanche en guettant la scène de ménage qui n'allait pas tarder.

-** Il reste du café ?**, demanda Phoebe en baillant.

- **Piper l'a terminé**, répondit Paige d'un ton morose sans lever le nez de son journal.

- **Génial**, grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetière vide.

- **C'est toi qui la vide normalement, de quoi te plains-tu ?**, s'hérissa aussitôt Piper.

- **Je ne me plaignais pas ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, tu aurais pu la remplir !**, cingla Phoebe.

- **Tu ne le fais pas pour nous, pourquoi le ferait-on pour toi ?**

- **De quel droit m'accuses-tu alors de quelque chose que tu ne fais pas toi-même ? **

-** Les filles !**, s'écria Leo. **Ce n'est qu'un peu de café ! **

- **Tu as raison**, dit furieusement Phoebe,** Ce café est d'ailleurs en train de me mettre en retard !**

Sans un mot, elle emporta son sac et quitta le manoir avec son déjeuner. La porte claqua, une tension se relâcha dans la maison et l'onde de choc heurta les autres occupants comme un fouet. Paige poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- **Vous êtes sur les nerfs ce matin !**, s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Toi, n'en rajoutes pas !**, répliqua sèchement Piper, lui jetant un de ses regards noirs dont elle avait le secret.

Paige quitta le manoir à son tour. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Leo entraîna sa femme vers le divan sur lequel était installé Cole. Celui-ci s'écarta, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. La réconcilliation promettait d'être plus intéressante encore que la dispute.

L'ex-démon laissa divaguer ses pensées pendant que le couple parlait. Que lui importait-il de savoir que les gémissements de Phoebe tenaient sa soeur éveillée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin ? La seule chose qui l'amusait et l'intéressait dans cette situation, c'était de savoir que la sorcière rêvait régulièrement de lui. C'était flatteur pour son ego et confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé : il était impossible de l'oublier. Mais il connaissait déjà le contenu de ces rêves et imaginait fort bien l'inconfort que ça devait créer chez les autres habitants de la maison.

Il ne redevint attentif que lorsque Piper s'assied à califourchon sur les genoux de son mari et se mit à l'embrasser. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les voyeurs, même s'il devait plus tard le payer par une éprouvante mais futile session de travaux manuels. C'est donc avec l'impression d'être au cinéma qu'il s'installa plus confortablement sur la chais qu'il occupait et qu'il regarda le couple se bécoter.

"_En matière de bécotage, ces deux-là ne donnent pas leur place !_", pensa-t-il en voyant Leo soulever sa femme et l'allonger sur le tapid moelleux.

Lentement, il lui retira ses vêtements en la frôlant suffisamment pour la laisser pantelante de désir. Cole avait rarement vu l'aînée des soeurs dans un tel état. Les paupières mi-closes, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, ses yeux bruns brillaient d'amour derrière ses longs cils noirs. Se soulevant à demi, elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de l'ange qu'elle avait pour époux.

Une fois de plus, l'ex-démon fut fasciné par les ailes blanches translucides qui se déployaient toujours dans le dos de Leo lorsque celui-ci faisait l'amour. Il doutait que la sorcière puisse les voir, ce qui le laissait avec la satisfaisante impression de connaître un secret de l'Être de Lumière qu'elle ignorait. Placé derrière eux, il eut tout loisir d'examiner comment celles-ci prenaient naissance sur ses omoplates en fragiles ramifications duveteuses.

Puis, leur dénudation aidant, il laissa dériver son regard vers le dos parfait de l'ange, vers la cambrure exquise du corps de Piper, vers la passion qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il se leva, les contournant afin de les voir sous un autre angle. Cette fois, il mesura l'amour que Leo portait à son épouse en voyant celui-ci l'embrasser avec ferveur, de plus en plus bas, alors qu'elle gémissait et que sa respiration s'alourdissait.

Lorsqu'il la chevaucha, Cole fut empreint d'un sentiment de solitude qu'il avait rarement ressentit. Son statut de voyeur pouvait être enviable, certes, mais en sachant qu'il passerait l'éternité dans cette maison, condamné à en regarder les habitants vivre, vieillir et mourir, génération après génération, cette éternité promettait d'être bien morne. Détournant son regard du couple enlacé, il se rassied derrière eux, attendant patiemment qu'ils en finissent, dégouté de son propre destin.

Lorsqu'ils reposèrent dans un dernier spasme, Leo posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Piper et celle-ci l'embrassa en une étreinte berçante, à la fois maternelle et aimante. Ils restèrent si longtemps dans cette position que le démon craignit qu'ils ne se soient endormis. Mais les amants, leurs corps luisants de sueur parlant le langage de l'amour, finirent par se relever et montèrent se doucher. La sorcière, qui devait se rendre au P3 ce matin-là, quitta bientôt le manoir. Son Être de Lumière, les cheveux toujours humides du bain qu'il avait prit, enfila uniquement un pantalon de coton blanc et grimpa l'escalier qui menait au grenier.

Cole fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que l'ange opuvait bien vouloir faire dans le Sanctuaire réservé au Livre des Ombres et aux vieilleries familiales ? Intrigué, il le suivit à pas lents, sans éprouver le besoin de se dépêcher davantage. Lorsqu'il émergea dans la pièce poussièreuse, il découvrit l'homme près de la fenêtre, prenant des notes d'un air concentré dans le Livre sacré des Charmed.

Il l'observa longuement, admirant combien la lumière mettait en valeur sa forte mais délicate ossature et ses muscles bien développés. Puis Leo se retourna finalement vers lui, excédé.

- **Cole, quand cesseras-tu enfin de nous épier ?**

**À Suivre...**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton indigo pâle en bas à gauche !


	4. Le grenier

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Comment pousser un démon à la folie

**Rating : **NC-17, vous ne vous en sortez plus ! 

**Catégorie** : Romance, un peu d'humours, un peu d'angst...

**Pairing** : Enfin ! Un Cole/Leo :D

**Commentaires** : Dernier chapitre ! Et ton préféré, Tristary ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :P Dis-toi qu'il trainait Piper sur ce sofa justement pour passer un message subtil à Cole et que le démon ne l'a pas compris (au contraire même loll). En ce qui concerne Piper, c'est elle-même qui a avertie Danny que les filles (elle y compris) se promenaient parfoisnues dans la maison, alors j'imagine qu'elle est aussi exhibi que les autres ! (Et vlan ! Je réservais cette réplique pour cette occasion... :P hehe) En ce qui concerne le massacre de bêta... Nan... pas cette fois... Mais on vérifiera plus attentivement les prochaines fois :P

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab, les persos et les lieux ne sont pas à moi... Même pas Cole... il est à Phoebe... Bah, pas grave, je vais me jeter sur Chris ! (Evil grin) Sa copine est morte, non ? (Sifflotte innocemment)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapitre 4 : **Le grenier

- **Cole, quand cesseras-tu enfin de nous épier ? **

Ébahi d'entendre l'Être de Lumière s'adresser directement à lui, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Leo, levant les yeux au ciel, posa son crayon et s'approcha de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'ange sur son bras qu'il revint à la réalité d'un frisson exalté.

- **Tu me vois !**, s'écria-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis retint un mouvement d'exaspération.

- **Évidemment que je te vois. Je suis en charge de protéger les soeurs Charmed, ce qui signifie que je dois être au courant quand un démon exilé erre dans un inter-monde lié au nôtre ! **

- **Et tu es matériel... **

Le démon aggripa la main de l'ange, palpant sans y croire cette chair humaine chaude et vivante. Il savoura le contact quelques minutes avant de relever vers lui un regard éperdu.

- **Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas touché quelqu'un ? Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je vis dans un cocon qui me coupe de toute sensation textile hormis la mienne ? **

Interloqué, Leo se laissa faire, trop stupéfait pour bouger. Cole faisait glisser ses mains sur ses bras impudiquement, sans paraître s'en apercevoir, tout en continuant sa tirade.

- **Il y a des années maintenant que je suis témoin de vos ébats sans pouvoir y participer. Des mois que je vois Phoebe, Paige, toi et Piper en pleine action. Et je ne peux pas y échapper ! **

- **Tu n'as jamais voulu y échapper non plus !**, l'accusa l'Être de Lumière en rougissant.

Les doigts de l'ex-démon caressaient maintenant ses épaules. Il eut la décence de paraître embarrassé de la rebufade.

- **D'accord, j'admet que c'est parfois agréable d'avoir un tel cinéma devant soi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de vous regarder, pourquoi n'en profiterais-je pas ? Mais chaque fois, ça me renvoie à ma propre solitude. As-tu idée... **

Leo frissonna aux sillons que traçaient ses ongles sur la peau tendre de ses clavicules.

- **... de ce que c'est... **

Le démon fit descendre progressivement ses attouchements.

- **... que d'être seul... **

Les mamelons de l'ange s'érigèrent. Cole le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **... parmis vous ? **

- **N... non, mais...**, fut la réponse bredouillante et troublée.

- **As-tu seulement idée... **

Ses doigts parvinrent à l'abdomen.

- **... de ce que c'est... **

Il titilla le nombril de sa victime médusée.

- **... que de vivre dans ce havre de plaisir... **

Ses paumes chaudes firent naître de nouveaux frissons, plus profonds, plus sensuels, aux tréfonds du corps de Leo.

- **... sans pouvoir y participer ? **

Le démon, le fixant toujours, se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Ses mains baladeuses entourèrent la taille de l'ange et l'attirèrent à lui. En mal de contacts physiques, il posa sa joue contre l'épaule nue et ferma les yeux.

- **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait signe plus tôt ?**

Le blond était une marionnette impuissante sous les caresses semi-inconscientes du brun et son côté altruiste était profondément remué par la détresse qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Maladroitement, il entoura Cole de ses bras incertains, alors que ceux de l'homme solitaire se perdaient sur la peau douce de son dos. Quand soudainement ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les plumes chaudes de ses ailes, Leo fut traversé d'une irrépressible et incontrôlable réaction naturelle.

Surpris par la pression qu'il sentait sur sa cuisse, l'ex-démon releva la tête. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard innocemment étonné de l'Être de Lumière, un sourire narquois et amusé naiquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas homme à laisser passer une telle occasion. Pétrissant de plus belle les appendices duveteux qui poussaient sur ses omoplates, il sentit avec plaisir sa respiration s'acélérer et son membre inférieur se durcir davantage. Confiant en son avantage, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À sa grande surprise, il reçu une réponse timide, certes, mais bien présente. Ce qui l'étonna plus encore, ce fut la joie qu'il éprouva à être accepté. Lorsqu'il était Balthazar, son fantasme consistait justement à dépraver un être du ciel. Mais il s'apercevait à ce moment que, loin d'être une manoeuvre, il désirait véritablement poser cet acte par lui-même et donner du plaisir autant qu'en recevoir. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Les poings de Leo étaient crispés sur ses épaules en une étreinte frénétique. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il fit lentement glisser ses pouces sous l'élastique de son pantalon, caressant ses hanches tendues vers lui. L'ange ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Cole, qui n'avait qu'à se concentrer pour altérer la matière qui lui était accessible, fit disparaître ses vêtements à son tour. Vêtus comme Adam à son premier jour, les caresses qu'ils se témoignèrent furent d'autant plus intimes et empressées. Ils furent bientôt aussi prêts l'un que l'autre.

Douement, le démon souleva l'ange et l'empala, tentant de son mieux d'éviter de le blesser. Le blond, rejeté vers l'arrière, se retint aux cheveux de son bourreau, victime volontaire et complaisante de son propre supplice. Il empoigna la nuque de son amant, entoura sa taille de ses jambes croisées. Enfin, sublime mirâcle, il déploya magnifiquement ses ailes fragiles, laissant la lumière du jour l'envelopper et chasser ses derniers doutes. Le brun, ému, en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Il soutint fermement l'être innocent qui gémissait dans ses bras et le cajola comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant à rassurer.

Rapidement, la passion l'emporta sur la douleur. Ils bougèrent d'abord lentement, prenant bien garde à ne pas blesser leur partenaire, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que leurs sensations s'authentifiaient. L'ex-démon mordilla cruellement les minuscules mamelons de l'Être de Lumière, délicieuse tentation à portée de ses lèvres qui pâmait celui qui l'inspirait.

Leur rythme s'accentua. Leo, au point de non-retour, se libéra le premier, maculant leurs deux corps de sa semence immaculée. Ce n'est qu'alors que Cole, sentant l'étau de muscles se resserrer autour de lui, se laissa aller. Il n'eut qu'à donner un ou deux coups de rein supplémentaires avant d'atteindre à son tour la félicité. Haletants, pantelants, les deux hommes se détendirent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En relevant la tête, l'ex-démon cru avoir blessé son amant. Inquiet, il le questionna du regard, mais il fut rassuré par le sourire hésitant du blond qui l'embrassa délicatement avec une passion timide, à peine éclose. Réconforté par sa présence, par l'acte d'amour qu'ils venaient d'accomplir après tant d'années de chasteté, le démon se blottit dans les bras de l'ange. Désormais, peu importait l'avenir. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus seul.

**Fin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S'il vous plait...** (Presque en larmes) **Un auteur a besoin de ses reviews... Dernière chance ? Merci !  
**


End file.
